


Conner Wayne

by SilentSarcasm



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSarcasm/pseuds/SilentSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if conner other doner wasn't lex luthor. But was the famous caped crusader batman. How different would his had life turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

He stood in front of the huge mansion. The place looked like a castle. It was located miles and miles away from society, hidden by a family of wooden beasts. It was also home to Gotham city's most notorious warriors. The dark knights as civilians called them. It was also home to one of his donor. He started to think about how he got there.

Sometime Before

The capsule that had been holding him all this time had opened up for some reason. The fluid that kept him in a comatose state, started to pour out on to the floor. He began to open his eyes. Catching glimpses of black blurs with a dash of color, as he blinks his eyes a couple of times. The blurs started to take more humanoid forms.

When his vision finally clears, he found three beings in front of him. A girl covered completely in black with a cape and a yellow bat on her chest. A boy dressing in red and black, wearing a mask that cover his eyes and what look like wings coming from his back. Finally a floating girl wearing a skirt and a shirt that only covered up her chest, leaving her belly to be fully exposed. The floating girl's cape (like her shirt) was shorter than the others were.

They all just stare at him, neither moving away nor coming closer. They were study him, trying to figure out their next move, most likely. Then the floating one decided to move forward. Right as she did, a bunch of men dressed in black jumped out the shadows. They all stopped, looking at the men and vice versa. Then the teens decided to form a circle around him.

As they did the men in black lounged forward attacking them. The boy in red pull out a metal pole charged forward as he swung it, the pole seemed to grow in size, hitting three of the men coming at them. The girl in black stood beside him knocking away any of them that got close. While the floating girl caught anyone thrown into the air and threw them into one of the many walls of the building. Sometimes, holding one of them and using him the same way the boy uses his pole.

It seems to be a good idea. That is when he notices one of the men had a sword around his neck. On instinct, he reaches behind him and threw the men straight at the floating girl. Sadly she wasn't quick enough and was sent through the wall. Everyone stop and look at him, obviously overcome with shock. He was too, seeing how strong she was. But eventually everyone resume their fights.

The men in black seem to be targeting him mostly. So he figure if it a fight they want, it is a fight their get. Swiftly moving from beside the girl in black, he begins to pummel anyone who wore black. As he did the girl in black stay beside him the whole time. The floating girl soon came back in and started helping the boy in red.

Eventually the men in black started to retreat. They all took to the hole in the wall. The one he had caused. Not wanting to let his attackers get away. He began to charge after them. The girl in black soon jumped in front of him. Stopping him as glare at her, he watches as his attackers flee.

Anger overcame him as the last one went out of sight. So in a fright of anger he struck the wall. Trying to hit the girl in black, who was standing there just a few seconds ago. However, she vanished appearing behind him. He turns around ready to swing but its deflect by a metal rod.

He turns to look daggers at the boy welding it. The boy in red was holding it, with some struggle, and was shooting daggers right back at him. He grabs the rod and throws it off into the distance, boy intact. Luckily, for him, he gets catch by the floating girl. He continued to thrash at the girl, who dodged every blow with grace.

It was annoying. She evaded them as if she saw they were coming from a mile away. He felt himself lifted off the ground. Swinging his head back, encountering a skull. Hearing a screech as his cowardly attacker dropped him. He was ready to bash their head in when the girl in black interfere.

"Stop." She said holding out her hands between him and the boy in red, who was reluctant to get out of his fighting stance. But he eventually did, losing his grip on his metal rod. The girl then turns to him, giving him her full attention. "Friends." Was all she said as she gave him a look. Seeming to understand what she was trying to get across he just scuff. "Hey, we really did come to help." The floating girl said as she rubs her head. Serve her right for sneaking up on him like that.

"Yea, we help you fight those ninjas. We don't go around doing that just for anybody." The boy in red said with a grin.

"How often do "we" do that actually?" The floating girl asked playfully.

"Not very often…maybe only every few months." The boy responded with a shrug, keeping the same happiness in his voice.

He sighed, looking at his "friends" as they converse. Only a few minutes ago they were attacking him.

"You started it." He heard the girl in black say.

If he weren't looking at her, he would have sworn she was talking to the other two occupiers in the room. They stop talking and look at him.

"Yea you attack black bat. I only jumped in to defend her." "I was trying to calm you down. Until you head butt me." They each stated their case for coming at him.

He turned to "Black Bat" who responded simply and plain. "Never threw a punch."

Thinking back to their little scuffle, none of them deliberately tried to hurt him. Just defend black from him. He looks away from them in shame. They were just trying to help and he does this.

"It's okay." The floating girl said.

"You were just doing what came natural. You didn't know any of us. Plus, we did let the bad guys get away." The boy in red just shrugged.

He looked at them wondering did they truly forgive him or were they just trying to be nice. Before he could ponder anymore, a loud buzz went off. "Hey Supergirl where are you guys?" He could hear a female voice coming from "Supergirl's" ear. "Oh hey oracle! We're at that abandon warehouse with our new family member."

New family member who is she talking about. Black bat gave him a piece of broken glass, positioning it right at his chest to reveal a giant red s on his chest. It appears to be in an, equally as big, red shield. Weird he didn't notice it before. She then pointed to the floating girl chest. Which had the same insignia but in a smaller version.

So they must be from the same clan. It explains why he has her super strength. However, the flying, he cannot do that. Maybe if you try hard enough he can. The buzzing noise and the female voice vanish as the blonde turn to them. "Well that was oracle. She said since we got him. We should bring him back to the manor."

"But are you sure that ok with him?" The boy inquired.

They all turn to him awaiting his answer. He nods, giving them a stern look. "Okay so its settled lets head over to Wayne Manor." Supergirl said as she took off the window follows closely behind by the boy and black bat. He took a last look at the abandon building, before starting after them.

On the way there he learns many things about his "friends". The boy was name red robin. He had wings that allow him to fly in the air, or glide he forgot exactly how red robin had explained it. Supergirl was a kryptonian and so was he. They had many amazing powers.

But the one who had not said a word the whole run, jump, flight. (He wasn't sure what to call it. Each of them had a different way of moving.) Was black bat, the girl with the amazing fighting skills. He knew she was an average human but somehow she could take on a kryptonian. It was odd.

Oh, he also learns that he could not fly. Try jumping off the roof and thinking about flying. Only thing he did was fall. If it was not for Supergirl, he would but splatter on the street. Then again, she did say he was invincible. But if he didn't have his flight, who knows if he had his invincibility. He didn't really want to test that power out yet.

When they finally reach their destination, the female kryptonian dropped him off in front of the manor. Which still look a lot like a castle to him. She told him to "Stay put and wait until we come back." As she picked her two partners up and flew overhead. So that brings us back to where he is now.

All he could do was sit there and wait. Then he noticed the door had begun to open. Taking a deep breath, he waited as it open fully. Caused when it did, he would meet his "Family". Guess all he can hoped is that there not ninjas.


	2. The Greeting

The doors open to reveal an elderly man wearing a black and white suit. He also wore white gloves on both hands. "Good Evening! We have been expecting you." The elderly man bowed.

He could do nothing but stare at the man. The way he said 'we have been expecting you' send chills down his spine. The man stood back to his full height and gestured him in. He stare at the man a little longer before taking a step in and then another. Seeing as nothing jump off the wall and attack him, it must be safe. As he walks farther into the house, he heard a long creek. Turning around as fast as he could, getting into a fighting position. Ready for whatever the old man could be up to.

The old man in return, just stares at him in bewilderment with his right hand on the doorknob. "It is always beneficial to close the door behind you. Although I doubt anyone else will be anywhere near here. You can never be too careful now can we?" The man said. He nod, as the elderly man then proceed to lock the door.

Putting his hand behind his back, he stares at the boy standing in front of him. The boy still had his body in a fighting stance. "You have no reason to be afraid of me. While you stay here I will be your faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth." Alfred said as he bows again.

He stares at the 'butler' as he stands back up to his full height. Commencing a staring contest between the two, the boy to see if this man had any evil intent and Alfred to see how long it will take this boy to realize that ever thing he said was true. Eventually, Alfred sighs in defeat as he took a step forward, making the boy tightens his fists as if he was ready to attack.

"Young Master, I ensure you that I, by no means, have any intentions on attacking you. I would like for you to feel the same." He said as he scroll passed the boy, who glares at him with every step.

"Now come along we have no time to have another staring contest. There are people waiting downstairs for you. It is never good to keep someone waiting."

Alfred continues to walk as the boy eventually follows, keeping his guard up in case the old man was leading him into a trap. They made their way into a large room with a couple of chairs and a big shelf of books. The boy looks at the butler who walks over and takes look through the books. Examine each with keen eyes as he pulls them out half way and then push them back in. He seems to be looking for a certain one. So he walks closer to see which book it could possibly be.

"I would have sworn this was the book." He said moving to a different book. Out the corner of his eye he noticed the boy eyeing him curiously. "My apologizes, I seem to have misplace Master Bruce's favorite book. You wouldn't mind helping me would you?" Alfred asked the boy who just nods response. "Thank you. The book is called "Bat mythology". It should have a big bat symbol on the front of it. Sort of like the one on Black bat's and Red robin's uniforms."

The boy nodded again as he began his search, stopping when he realized the butler had just referred to two of the people who brought him here. They did say this was their family home. So the butler must be their butler too. Would that mean they were related to him as well? He thought as he absent mindedly look through the books for the symbol that was plastered on both of their chests. Coming across it on the middle row, third from the right, but as he pull it for reason it sunk back in as the bookcase began to shake.

He jumped behind Alfred, ready to use him as a shield if anyone came out from the other side of the bookcase. It stops moving as a set of lights lit up to reveal a set of stairs. The stairs seem to decline down toward room of some sort. The room itself was either too far away or too dark for him to see.

"Ahh! I see you found the book. Well it best you get a move along. Your guests should be just ahead." He said to the boy currently hiding behind him. The boy looks at him and then to the hallway, back at him and then to the hallway once more. "I would take you to them. But I must prepare dinner, Seems everyone came home to see you." The butler said as he moved from in front of him, heading towards the kitchen as to prepare say meal. "No worries. Everyone you will meet from this point on will be on your side." Alfred says as he turns the corner and vanishes into another part of the house.

The boy eyes the hidden passageway oddly. Not completely sure if he should go in. But with the butler gone and not wanting to get lost in the house, he figured it was his best bet. Plus, Alfred did say that everyone was down there waiting for him. Hopefully, so were Black bat, Red robin, and Supergirl.

So he ventured on into the lit walkway down toward his so call guests, who he, up until today, has never met before.

Earlier…

Supergirl grabs both her companions' hands as she flew over the mansion, soaring over the huge mansion and miles away from it. Stopping at a cave the look to be deserted, no live at all within it. The girls look at the only boy in there group.

"What you looking at me for?" Red robin asked questioningly

"Spooky cave." Black bat answered

"Yea you can't expect one of us to go into that spooky cave first. You need to check and see if there any bears or "bats" in there." Supergirl said sounding actually scare, especially when she said bats.

Red robin just roll his eyes as he walk forward. Enter the cave and then saying his codename and a number of digits. Soon afterwards a light flash and the cave is once again empty without any signs of life.

"You know as many times as we done that he should be used to it." The kryptonian said as the other just nod. "So bats first" she said making a hand gesture for the other to go. Without farther ado the girl dress in black walk forward into the cave, stating her name and her own personal set of digits. Another flash of light went off as she to vanish, leaving the cave one again empty with no sign of life.

"Well I guess that mean it's my turn to go then." She said as she finally walks into the dark empty cave. "Supergirl, code…what was that code again" She had just been given a code that day. So she really hadn't had time to use it of yet. Seeing as if she didn't say the code in the next few seconds, she would suffer a shock strong enough to knock Static out. Supergirl said the first set of number that came to her. Luckily, for her the flash of light went off and she was in the famous bat cave. "Got to love dumb luck." She said she floated in to the main room of the cave.

Finding a table full of people, all in costumes, sitting in what look like to be height or age order. She remembers all of them and wave as she sat down in a sit next to black bat. A sit that she was at first very reluctant to sit in, seeing as it was a sit that once belong to batgirl.

"So everyone finally here correct?" Batman asked mulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes sir!" Black bat said.

"So how was the mission?" He asked.

"It was a success." Red robin answered.

"Although, we were attacked by a horde of ninjas." Supergirl added.

"Ninjas?" the boy with a face helmet quirked

"What kind?" the youngest male at the table asked

"We think they might be from Ra's al Ghul." Black bat answer completely ignoring the other two questions.

"Well what makes you think that?" a female wearing a purple face mask asked

"The building he was being hold in was one of the buildings once used by the league of assassins." Red robin answer this time

"So why would they need a building?" the helmet wearing male asked

"They use it as a training ground for new recruits." The second oldest male at the table answer,

"Correct." Black bat agree

"But if that is so then why would they even allow you guys to get that close?" The oldest female at the table asked

"Probably figure it was 3 of us and like 20 of them." Supergirl assumed

"It could also been that there is a bigger plan at hand." Batman spoke stopping making everyone look at him. "We have no idea if this all isn't a set-up."

"I guess we'll just find out when he comes in." The youngest female at the table spoke

"Yes that we will." The eldest member at the table said, sending the room into silent as the sound of footsteps walk closer to the door and stop.


	3. The Meeting

As he opens the door he was met with several set of eyes. Each one was hidden behind a mask and one a full face helmet. He didn't even know they made those. All of them were pointed at him, staring at him, observing him. It was nerve-wrecking. It also wasn't happen that they had the same emotionless expression on them and were sitting at a table. He thought about turning around and going back to the butler.

"Take a seat." The oldest member at the table said.

He turns back around and noticed a chair that was there before. The boy look at them all first, each having the same expression on their face again. Only this time it was telling him to take a seat. So he listens to the people and took a seat. Once he sat down the entire table face changed, each now wearing a smug look. Maybe he should have kept standing.

"I've been told that you are a clone. Is this true?" The head of the table asked.

The boy looks to his left and to his right, five males and four females, nine in all. If he had too, he could probably take them on. But it is best to just watch them, not all them are out to get him. He nods to the question.

"So do you know who create you? Or why?" This time the woman next to the man asked.

The clone took a deep breath. The question was one he was told not to answer. But he also knows if what he was told is true then why deceive them. So he told them what he knew.

"I was created to kill my previous two predecessors. Both donors are to be terminated as soon as possible. They are out dated and need to be replaced with someone more up to date." He spoke in a manner similar to a mob boss.

"tt like you?" Youngest member to his left said with a smug look on his first.

"No, I don't know. I was just told they need to be eliminated. I have no idea who and how they will be replaced." He answered receiving a weird look from everyone. Some he could tell where murderous, but most seem to be curious.

"So what all are you able to do?" A member at the table spoke

"I have a distinct history of every martial art and language known. I also am able to learn and decipher any language I hear or see."

"Can you do the same thing with martial arts as well?" Another member asked.

"Sadly, no I haven't been able to do that, especially if I'm fighting that person at the time."

"You also have kryptonian powers. I was told." The oldest member said looking at the only other person at the table without a mask

"Yes, but I have no idea of the full instinct of that power. Neither, do I know all the abilities they can have." Responded the boy looking a bit sadden with the response.

"Well I think I can fix that. Abuse you wouldn't mind taking him to the lab would you."

"Not at all." A voice spoke from behind him. He turns around to find a tall, muscular, man in a trench coat.

"Abuse will take you to the lab to run tests on you."

"They should help clarified your capabilities."

The boy stood up and faces the muscular man. He looks the man over; he wore a hat, a jacket, a black shirt, and a pair of black pants, but no mask, leaving his face fully visible. Well the part that he can possibly see due to the man height. He could touch the ceiling with his hair. The boy oddly doubted going anywhere with this goon. But he had already stood up and there was no way he was going to sit back down.

"Follow me." The goon said in a rusty voice. Turning on his heel in a military fashion and walking down a hallway.

The boy gave a final glance at the people at the table and began to follow the man. Jumping when the entrance to the hallway close behind him. He look at the now wall, seeing how it look like as if it was always there.

"Keep up." The rusty voice man spoke again continuing his trout as if that was normal behavior. But seeing as how he got in there was through a bookcase, He guesses it must be.

Catching up to the man and following him down a flight of stairs, probably descending farther down into another cave. They came to a stop mid-way to the bottom.

"You wouldn't mind but I need to change." Abuse said.

The boy gave him an odd look. Why would he want to change here and in front of him? But before he could ponder more the man started to shrink. All the way down to the size of that boy who sat on his left at the table just a few minutes ago.

"Sorry the computer hasn't registered my other form yet. So I have to use this one to get through some of the more secret door." The now kid said as he started to rub his hand against the wall. A metal snake thing came out of the wall and hiss at the boy. It shot a laser in both of the boy's eyes.

"Abuse. Access granted." The snake spoke in a robotic voice shooting back into the wall, right before a door opening up in front of them.

"After you sir." The once again man said as the boy walk through the door.

Walking in he noticed three things as he look around. First, the room was just as high tech build as the one they were in before. Second, there was a woman in all green, even her skin, sitting on what appear to be an over grown plant. Finally, he notices a woman with red haired typing something into a humongous computer screen. Her typing came to a halt as she slowly turning around in her chair.

The woman wore a cowl like every other person in this place, a skin tight black suit with yellow elbow length gloves and knee high boots. She smiled at him as did the woman sitting on the plant next to her.

"Hello, I am Oracle" "And I am Ivy" "And we will be servicing you today" They said at the same time in a creepy horror movie kind of way. One that was giving him the impression that he is about to get dissected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed in my last to chapter I had them ending with a door. And usually there was something creepy behind that door. This of course wasn't my intention and nothing more but a way to get a reasonably good start and ending chapter sequence. 
> 
> But I realize I kind of like it. Plus it's very fitting to the batman family. They come off as a little creepy at first. So I'm going to use it for now on.


	4. The Exams

The boy looks between the two red heads, well three if he was to count the one standing next to him. The one in the chair was wearing an outfit like the rest of the people from the table. The red head next to her wore something alone the lines of a leafy bodysuit. She also seems to be able to control the plant she was sitting on. He also took noticed in the array of plants in the room. Now, to the person next to him, he can change the size of his body or at least switch between those two forms.

"So why do they call you Oracle?" He asks seeing if she had any other abilities.

"They called me Oracle because I'm able to forth see things not capable by other beings. Like I saw your whole fight scene with the ninjas and all of the interactions you have made with the occupants of this house up till this point." Oracle says with a smug.

"So you have sixth sight or something?"

"Something like that." She says this time with a smile.

He turns to look at the Christmas tree woman next to her.

"What about you?" The boy asks the other woman.

"I can already see mannerism isn't one of your super powers, but if you must know." She got down from her plant and started to walk over to him and Abuse. "I am called Poison Ivy because of my minty green skin and my ability to control plant." Ivy stood right in front of him. "However, my skin has proven to kill anything that not a plant. So as a precaution I wear this body suit to protect it from happen unexpectedly." She whispers the last word dangerously close to his ear.

"Ivy pleased don't kill our guest before we even have a chance to run our tests on him." Oracle says causing Ivy to back away and smile at her.

"I was just going to give Abuse here a little love. Since it dawn on me that I haven't hug him today." She smirks as she wraps her hands around the man and lean her head on his chest. He stiffens as he eventually wraps his arms around her.

"What tests?" The boy asked completely ignoring what was happening next to him.

"Well B- I mean the owner of this place wants us to run some test to see if you really are who you say you are. Also if that is verified, we will run some more tests to see what all you are capable of." She said turn back around to the computer and started typing in something. Not much later, a table popped out of the ground and a light emitted from the center of it. "Now just laid down on the table and relaxed yourself." The red head says as she swirls back around in the chair.

He stared at the table skeptically, looking at the other occupants in the room.

"Listen I understand that you were attack by ninjas and now have a hard time trusting people. In addition, you don't know us and we tend to have an Adams Family vibe. Creepy, weird, do not approach. However, we have no intention on killing you."

"Not yet anyways." Poison Ivy says from off to the side of him. Earning a glare from both him and Oracle.

"Anyways..." She continued "Out of everyone you met up until now. I'm the least likely to kill you." She finishes with a sickingly sweet smile.

He just huffed as he took a seat on the table. Figuring from what he saw and that look, she was apparently telling the truth.

"Okay lay down and relaxed." She says again as he did as follow.

Laying down and closing his eyes, he relaxes as much as he could humanly possible.

"Okay you going feel a little sting." Oracle says as she continued to pressed buttons.

Soon the room went dead silent. As if all sounds in the room just vanish.

"Why can't I hear anything?" He says to the other occupants, waiting for a response. Then he realizes that if he could not hear anything then even if they responded he still would not hear them. So open his eyes, then closed them just as quickly.

There was a piercing bright light right about him. He forgot that there was ceiling light right about him. But the brightness from it was a lot brighter than he remember now that he thinks about it.

So slowly open his eyes again to look at his surrounding. Only to find himself in a room of nothing but whiteness. Even his black body suit was now white, except for the kryptonian insignia, which was still it red S inside a red shield. He got to his feet and begins to walk, realizing he was some how suspended in the air, not resting on anything just suspended in the air.

As he began to walk, he seems to know where he was going. Even through he honestly has no idea where he even slightly was.

He turns some kind of corner and came upon a little girl playing with a doll. She was dressing up in some kind of outfit but soon took it off to throw it in a pile with a bunch of others. She herself was wearing a white robe.

At the moment, she had her back to him and was sulking about something. He took a step forward and step on an invisible stick. The girl turns around, standing up, staring at him, and looking like a child who was caught doing something they know they shouldn't be doing.

The boy could not understand why. It wasn't as if they meet before. Had they? Then his eyes caught attention of the doll in her hand. It was him. His eyes grew wide to look back at her. She now wore a defiant facial expression on her face.

"Nothing will fit." The girl practically growl as she lifts the doll as hard as she could and threw on the ground. Dismantling it with shear force, she then turn and proceeded to run away from the boy who was now in the same condition as the doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a bit of a weird ending. I realized I had to end it with some creepy ending since this will be the last creepy ending I do. It came out a bit weirder then usual.
> 
> But there a method to my madness, I am just not sure what it is yet. I also realize I cannot decide between wheelchair Barbara or leg Barbara. I let yall choose for me, even I not sure, if you guys will really care either way.


	5. The Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry about the last chapter and its weird ending. However, the idea of the girl was to foreshadow a character that was going to appear in the story. I was stuck between three characters I wanted to use who all happen to be girls. Two of the girls are connect to the batman family while one is connect to the superman family. Therefore, I could not decide who exactly to use to this dream sequence came to be.
> 
> Nevertheless, I am going to explain any and all the reason he had this dream. I am also going to be adding a lot of important information to the character and other stuff.

The boy jump up in the bed, grabbing parts of his body repeatedly. Checking to see if everything was in the place it was pose to be. When it was positive he was in one piece, he let out a deep breathe.

"Oh you're awake?" A child voice says from beside him.

He turns to the voice and froze as he spots the person who the voice belong. It was the kid from earlier, except this time they were in full color. The hoodie was orange matching their hair and their eyes were ivy green. Freckles covered their face and a teddy bear was clutch in their arms. The expression on their face was one of pure confusion.

"Is something wrong mister?" They asked.

"Who are you?" The boy asks the kid.

"Huh…Oh that's right you never seen me in my regular form." The hooded kid went to remove their hoodie, revealing the face of a little boy, not the little girl from his dream. "I'm Colin Wilkes but you met me as Abuse." Colin smiled, saying the last part in the rusty voice use when they first met.

"Why are we here?" He then looked at the room. "Where is here anyways?" He asked as he finished looking around.

"We are in Wayne Manor, the upper part of it. You didn't take well to the medicine they gave you. So you have been pass out ever since." The redheaded answer his question.

"Oh so how long have I been passed out?" He asks rubbing his head.

The boy put his hand on his chin. "Three days I think." The other occupant in the room turns to give him a shocked look.

"You're kidding right?" He says trying to rub it off as a joke.

Colin shook his head. "Nope, you spent the first two nights downstairs in the lab having tests run on. Seeing as no one knew why you passed out like that. I brought you up here when it was comfort you wasn't dead."

"You mean confirm." He corrected him.

"Yeah, oh and sorry for any pain you made have. I kinda just threw you on the bed. It's not easy to lay someone gently on a bed from Abuse's height." The kid says again.

"It's okay." The boy says.

He realized as he connect everything he heard, it made sense. The feeling of being held in the air, the hoodie, the doll, and when he look at his near nude appearance, someone must had been playing dress up with her. He wonder who seeing as he was not wearing underwear under that suit.

"Hey who else is here helping you?" Seeing at that still did not explain the little girl in his dream or why she threw such a tantrum.

"Oh look who's awake?" A female voice said from the doorway.

They both turn to look at a blonde woman. She wore a black jacket over a black bikini one piece. She also wore fish net stockings, fingerless glove, and combat boots. Black bat was also with her, carrying a tray of food.

"Miss Canary! Miss Bat!" Colin squeals as he stood up, running over to wrap each off them in an arm hug.

"Don't do hugs." Black Bat said plainly, as she looks down at him.

"Come on Cassandra. It's just a hug." Canary says

"Well like my father..." She stops there hoping Canary would get the gist of it.

"Okay okay." The blonde held her hands out in defeated.

"Why are you guys up here?" The boy says up to the two women after he let go of them.

"Well I here to take my shift, while Cassandra here cause…"

"Time to eat." She spoke in her neutral voice, walking over and sitting the tray gentle in his lap.

"Come with me, Colin." The black haired teen said as she left the room.

"I need to take to talk to our friend in private." She knells down, telling the boy who smiles back at her and began to walk out the door, but turn back around and ran back up to the other boy.

"It was nice meeting you and talking to you, mister." He shook his hand and then turns back around to catch up with Cass.

The woman smile to herself at the way both child remind her of their parents.

"They act too much like them." She said as she turns back around to the one lying in the bed. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Black Canary and I'm called that because of my ability to produce a sonic scream from my throat. As I have been told you like to asked Birds of Prey members their names and abilities." She said as she took a seat in the chair that the boy had been occupying.

"Birds of Prey?" The boy said as he just looks at her with nothing but confusion.

"Yes, Birds of Prey. The two women who had ran tests on you earlier were both of birds of prey members. Matter of fact, the girl who just left was a birds of prey member as well." She said sparking an interest out of him, as he just stare at the door that the girl had left out of earlier.

"But sadly that's not the team you going to be on." Canary continues as she reaches underneath the tray and grabs something from it. When she revealed what is in her grasp, it looks like nothing more than to be a folder.

He stare at her oddly, wonder why she was here and where was the rest of her (not to mention his) clothing. She opens it and starts to read what is inside. "Your human name is Conner Kendall Wayne, while your kryptonian name is Kon-El. You are the clone "son" of Batman a.k.a. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman, also known as Kal-El. Making you a Human-Kryptonian Hybrid. Black Bat, Red Robin, and Supergirl found you in a warehouse, after a grueling fighting with a group of ninjas. Which concisely allow you to use your powers for the first time. So far, you have shown excellent fighting skills and a great sense of intelligences. You seem to possess Tackle Tele-Kinesis, abbreviated as TTK. It allows to have super strength, super reflex, the ability to jump far distances and ability to understand also any language after being around it long enough. Not to mention makes you nearly indestructible. I stress heavily on the nearly. You are sign up as a member of young justice, even though you are only a few days old, physically you have the body of a teenager. You live at Wayne Manor just like the rest of Batman's children. Any farther information has yet to be obtained yet, making this all of the information on you thrust far." She took a deep breath and look at the expression on his face. He was obviously overwhelmed with at the information just thrown at him. Canary giggled at this.

"Did I mention I can hold my breath for a pretty long time?" She said obviously ignoring the fact that she might had just blew his mind.

"H…How…How did you know all that?" "Conner" asks finally finding his voice after the long silence.

"It's all in this folder. There also information about you family members, teammates, heritage, and a bunch of other information that related to you in one way or another." She said as she left the folder on his lap. "Do you have any other questions?" She asked the boy as he began to scroll threw the folder.

He looks up at her and smiles. "Yeah just one, what is young justice?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It accord to me, that this is a young justice story. Therefore, I really need to incorporate them into the story. I was reluclant at first but I saw the new young justice team on well young justice duh. It has Nightwing and Tim Drake as robin. Yesss! It also has Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy in a bro-sis relationship with Miss Martian. There also Lagoon Boy, Batgirl, Bumblebee and Mal Duncan. Sadly, the only other original member on the team is Superboy. I have to said, I see a great future for this group even though I'm kinda confuse by the five-year jump from season one to season two.
> 
> So the young justice in this story will involve all of the current team member, except with Cassandra Cain as the team Batgirl. She will not be an official member, but more of a temporary member sort of like Zantanna was until her father became the host for doctor fate. The team in this story will also have Static Shock and Supergirl as members. I love Static Shock and the relationship him and Miss Martian have in the comics. Look them up and see their Bro love (a platonic relationship between two peoples or more).


	6. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is just a filler chapter. Just superboy learning about the current team of young justice.

"Young justice is a junior version of the justice league. Each member of young justice has a mentor who is a part of the justice league. To become a member of young justice you have to show a resolve. Something that would make the justice league take interested in you. You cannot just have super powers and expect the league to allow you in the team because of it. Majority of young justice is made up of the protégés of current league members such as Robin and Wonder Girl. So they have had training before they join young justice. Young justice is not a training proselyte. It helps teen heroes harness their skills and learn help to better used them. It also teaches them how to work in teams." Oracle finish as several faces popped up on the screen.

"I made not be a genius but that sounds like training to me." Conner says as he looks at the several faces that plasters the screen.

He was dress in a black wife beater, black blacks and black boots. Whoever stock his closet, had a thing for black.

"It more likes train you to use your powers correctly. If you have no former training on how to use them then you are no used to the team." She informs him.

"So at the moment I'm useless is what you're saying."

"No, what I'm saying is…if Batman signed you up for the team. Then he obviously thinks you are ready." She corrects him.

He just huffs. "So can you tell me who on the team so far." The teen asks as he takes a seat in one of the chairs.

"Be honor. Nightwing a.k.a. your older brother commands the team. Both he and Red Robin who also your brother are under the mentorship of Batman. They have no super powers, but are both well-trained fighters in close range combat and bo staff fighting. They also pretty good tacticians." Showing a picture of all three males beside each other and clips of them using their abilities.

"Next we have Wonder girl who is the protégé of Wonder Woman. She made look like a girly girl but trust you shouldn't go down that road. She has super strength, super durability and a lasso of truth that in her hands is a fatal weapon."

"She doesn't look that tough." He says as he stares at the blonde's pictures.

"Please do not pick a fight with her. We can't have another super wonder mishap." Oracle said as she gesture to the girl who appear on the screen beside her on the screen. "As you have already met, super girl is your cousin who has all the abilities of kryptonians which are-"

"I already know." He says cutting her off. "Next set of heroes please."

She turns in her chair to stare at him.

"What I said please." The boy defends at her glare.

Oracle turn back to the computer to moved to the next set of heroes. Both who apparently have green skin. "Beast Boy and Miss Martian share a bond similar to that of brother and sister. Especially seeing as her blood runs through his vein."

"Wait, wait what?" He cuts her off again. "How is that?"

"Well a while ago when he was working on a veterinarian farm with his parents. A group of wild animals stampeded through nearly killing him and his parents. While his parents did not survive, he was able to from a blood transfusion with Miss Martian. Through this, he gains the abilities to transform into animals and telepathic talk to them. Sort of like the same way Miss Martian can shape shift into other beings and telepathic speak to people. She can also use telekinesis and turn herself both intangible and invisible."

"Can he?" Conner asks as she continues to show him videos of their powers in action.

"Not as of yet or ever. They are both under the mentorship of the Miss Martian's uncle, Martian Manhunter." Shows him a picture of him.

"Okay who else is there?" He asks trying to not come off as impatient, but sadly, he does.

"Well we have Blue Beetle and Static Shock. Blue beetle is the protégé of the now deceased Blue Beetle. He is under the mentorship of Booster Gold who was the long time partner of the last blue beetle. All blue beetles get their powers from an alien scarab that attaches itself to a host and doesn't leave until they die. It was less active with it last two hosts but seems to argue a lot with its current. Sometimes even taking over and fighting for him."

"Sounds like an annoying little alien." The boy comments.

"You don't know the half of it." She says from years of experience with the pair. "Static Shock is under the mentorship of Black Lightning. Though he is not Black Lightning's protégé, they do still share the same relationship as any other pair in the league. Probably because of their share background." She proceeds to pull up a side-to-side photo up of the pair.

"Their heritage, economical background, power; even their personalities are similar. Not to mention the color scheme of Static's costume follows the same color scheme of Lightning's first costume."

"That's nice but what can he do?" Conner asks obviously not caring about the pair's past.

Oracle rolls her eyes. "Well just like Black Lightning, Static is able to produce electricity from his body. He can also increase the magnetical charge in an object. He has been known to use to allow himself to fly."

She jumps over to the next page.

"Here we have the final two official members of young justice, Bumblebee and Lagoon Boy. Bumblebee is the protégé of Captain Atom. Both have the abilities to shrink and fly. While Lagoon Boy over here is the servant of Aquaman."

"Servant?" He cut her off. "What is he a king or something?" He asks the woman jokingly.

"Yes, the king of Atlantis." The red head said matter of factly.

"Oh." Is all he mutters outs as his face drop, leaving the room silent.

"Yeah, Lagoon Boy can breathe under water and construct the water into anything he can imagine by using atlantean sorcery."

"So the team is made up of two male martial artists, two super strong girls, a pair of shape shifting siblings, an alien host, a electrifying magnet, a bumble bee and a fish with magic." He sums it out for her.

Oracle just looks at him with a blank expression. "I guess if you wanna look at it that way then yes. But you also have a computer genius, a female marital artist, and a boy with hands on telekinesis." She said pulling up for more pictures, one of someone he never met before but the other two were people he has already. "But none of them are officials members as of yet."

He looks at the three pictures, focusing on the main picture in the middle. It was Black Bat but the picture had her under the name of Batgirl.

"I thought she was a birds of prey member." Conner said as he looks at the leader of said team.

"She is but she joined the team as a temporary member to help you and Supergirl get used to the team, seeing as neither of you have worked on a team before." The computer technician spoke as she continues to type into the computer.

"Why Supergirl?" He asked actually sounding interested and not bored as he has for the past hours.

"She joined to replace our last batgirl, who…" She stops typing, which catches his attention. Especially, since this whole time all she had been doing is typing in to that giant computer. But then again she had only been typing to show him the current members of young justice and their skills. Then why didn't she pop up this member?

"What happen to her?" The boy asked with his non-chalant attitude.

This obviously startled the woman as she jumped a little, trying to hide the sad expression that was on her face a few moments ago.

"She went to Bludhaven to go see my father." She says as she began to type into the computer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that the end of this chapter. In my story, Bludhaven is a place where the dead go for their judgment. It was a hint since Commander Gordon is dead. She will be there protecting the city with secret who has no super powers since he just a never human and not a ghost like in the comic.
> 
> I killed her in the story for a reason so don't hurt me. Oh and since I got a lot of Tim/Kon fan, Tim will be a openly homosexual in my story.
> 
> However, Kon will have feeling for Cassandra (batgirl) and Timothy. Since that as you can see my pairing was for them two in the beginning but I was not expecting so many tim/kon readers. Then again, I should have expected it.


	7. The Morning

This morning Conner woke up to an odd sight. There was a little boy sitting on his chest, staring at him for some reason. He stares back at the boy, hoping he would get that he was up. But the boy didn't move an inch and continue to just glare at him. Eventually he had to break the silent and get the boy off of him.

"Umm Hello?" The clone said as the boy just stare at him.

The boy had onyx black hair and blue eyes. He looks to be no older than 7 but then his face seem to bit a lot older than that. Did that even make sense?

"Hello." The boy finally spoke up, still observing the clone in the bed.

"I'm Conner Wayne." He said trying to figure out why this boy was on him. Maybe he thought he was someone else.

"Damian Wayne, your older brother." His 'brother' said with a sense of authority

"Oh well good morning Damian." Conner responded hoping that was what the little boy was looking for.

Silent engulfed the room as the two just stared at one another. Neither chose to blink or look away. That was until their eyes were direct towards the door as someone came through it.

"Damian, there you are!" A teenage boy around his age said to the boy.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" Damian says as if it was common knowledge.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe your room." The teen countered.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to come meet my new brother in person."

"You met him in person already, during the meeting remember."

"Yeah but as you also remember he didn't meet me in person. He met robin not me."

They continue to argue back and forth. Conner just watches the two interact. They obviously didn't seem to like each very much, but not in the kind of hateful way. Eventually Conner had to speak up. There were just too many people in his room this early in the morning. When he did they both turn to him with identical looks.

"Oh I'm sorry Timothy Drake-Wayne your adopted brother."

"Strong emphasis on 'Adopted'" Damian said making hand quotes.

"Listen Demion(D-MI-N), he was talking to me not you."

"Actually Drake, He wasn't talking to you. He was talking to anyone in the room. Maybe if you were smarter you would know that and how to pronounce my name right." The boy said as he smirks.

"Oh my bad! Its pronounce hell spawn isn't it?" Tim asks as he smirks right back at him.

The boy growl as he jump off the bed and towards the older boy. He would have succeeded if it weren't for the black hair girl who just entered the room. She caught him in mid-air by his neck, making both of the boys' face drop.

"You two weren't fighting again were you?" She asks while she still held the boy in the air by his neck.

"No Cassandra!" Both boys said in a rush voice.

"Okay then, it's time to eat." The black haired girl turns to him. "You should get dress." Were her final words before she let go of the boy, grab both of their wrists, and drags them out the door.

The clone was flabbergasted, but did at the girl said. He got out of his bed and walk over to his closet, opening it and investigating what was inside. He decides to go with a black wife beater and a pair of black pants. After he had them on he made his slow trot out the door, down the hallway and down the stairs. Considering how long the hallway and the stair case were, he was amazed fast he got there. It wasn't hard to find the kitchen. All he had to do was follow the ruckus. A number of voices were discussing something loudly. He walks closer to hear what it was they were discussing.

"Face it Drake! If it wasn't for her coming in when she did. I would have slaughter you." The boy from earlier voice said.

"Yea and I believe all demons go to heaven." The other boy from earlier said sarcastically.

"I don't see why you don't just get it over with. Just shank him in the neck and you won't ever have to hear his horrible voice again." A voice that sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't remember who.

"Jason that teach him that. Next thing you know he'll be dying his hair red and calling himself the massacre." Another male voice said.

"It's not like the kid didn't know how to already."

"Well can you not tell my little brother such gruesome ideas." A female voice said this time.

"Well I'm sorry your royal highness. I was just speaking my thoughts."

"Well some thought shouldn't be spoken at the breakfast table."

"Master Conner you can come in and take a seat if you want to." Alfred said cutting off farther conversation.

The teen back stiffen as he inch forward, just taking a glimpse at the people in the room. All eyes were on him just like the first time he walks into a room fill with people. Only this time; there were no capes, no mask, no fierce glares, no costumes whatsoever, just a bunch of black haired (minus the one blonde) people sitting around a table having breakfast like normal citizens.

"I had fixed you a plate earlier; I figured you would be coming down today. Sorry it's cold; I thought you would have come down earlier. But look like you not an earlier riser like your-"

"Alfred, I think that is enough." The oldest man at the table spoke, looking straight at Conner. "Take a seat." He gestured for the seat next to the blonde at the table. He stared at the butler first, he seem to wear a blank face. Either not caring or ignoring the fact the other man had cut him off.

"Did you sleep well?" The man asked. He just nodded his head. "Good well-"

"Hey isn't it time for roll call?" The man next to Conner asked in a gleeful voice.

"Yes but-" Was all the man got out before the other at the table started to introduce themselves clockwise, starting with the man on his right.

"Hi! I'm Dick Grayson better known as Nightwing!" The man with long black hair said as he shook his hand.

"Jason Todd, Red Hood." The man with a white steak in his hair said in a less than enthusiastic tone then the first.

"Damian Wayne, current Robin." The boy next to the eldest man said in an angry tone.

It skips over the man and goes to the woman sitting next to him.

"Helena Wayne, Huntress." The woman who resembles the man in a way said in a calm tone of voice.

"Timothy Drake-Wayne, Red Robin." The teen from earlier said while looking at something interesting on the wall.

"Cassandra Cain, Black Bat." The short hair black hair female said in a neutral tone.

"Kara Kent, Supergirl." The blonde sitting next to him said with a smile.

"And each one of us are your new brothers and sisters except Kara, she your cousin." Dick said as everyone turn to older man at the table.

The man just looks at all of them.

"What?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's your turn old man." Jason said in a jokingly tone.

"Okay but are you sure he ready to hear it."

"Trust me dad, I think he's ready." Helena said as she looks at him.

"Okay" He sigh as everyone seem to be getting ready for something. "My name is Bruce Wayne. I am the owner of Wayne Tech and Wayne Manor. I am also…" There was a long pause probably for effort. "The Batman" The moment those words left his mouth Conner was half-way across the table. If it wasn't for the number of weapons that were shove into his face or the pair of hands holding his down he would have his hands around Bruce's neck right now.

He started to look at the weapons in his way. Two bo staffs(Dick and Tim), Two swords(Damian and Cassandra), a gun(Jason) and a crossbow(Helena). He also had to count the pair of hands that were holding him down

"I though you said he was ready." Jason said as he shoves his gun a little farther into his face.

"Well we been providing him food and board since he been here. I just figure he would have got used to us by now." Helena said as she moves her crossbow to get a better angle.

"No matter how used he is to us. It isn't going to change his current orders." Damian said just glaring at him.

"Well that is true but a person mind can be change." Bruce said in an extremely calm voice considering the current situation. "But you should spend this time getting ready. It's your first day as a member of young justice." He continues as he got up from the table. "Oh and please put away your weapons they aren't really necessary."

Everyone slowly started to put always their weapons. "That includes you too Alfred." He said as he leaves the room.

Alfred puts always his shot gun and reassumes his butler position. "Just trying to protect you sir." He says as he picks up Bruce's plate.

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce yells from where ever he was.

"You're very welcome, Master Bruce." The butler says as he walks into the kitchen.

All those left in the room began to finish their breakfast, while Conner is left lying on the table wondering 'What the heck just happen?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know Alfred is the only member of the bat family that Bruce approves of using firearm? Jason is just doesn't kind. Did you also know that before Alfred became the Wayne's butler he was a secret government spy and a soon to be Broadway Star. His father made him give up his dream to take up the family business which was being a Butler to the Wayne family. That's just mess up.
> 
> Okay the idea of what just happen at the end came from Chapter 2 when he tells Batman that he was going to kill him. It also came from this awesome idea I had for a comic cover. But sadly I can't draw and don't know anyone who can.
> 
> Any who, notice how there was no red heads in this chapter. The reason for that is because all the red heads are members of birds of prey, even Colin (that will be explain later).


	8. The Outfit

After dinner everyone had gone upstairs and got into uniform. Everyone except…

"I'm not wearing that." Conner stated as he pointed at the uniform currently laid out for him.

On his bed lay a uniform in the same color scheme as Supergirl. It had the blue top and red bottoms like her. Even the Kryptonian shield S insignia was on it. The differences were, where as her top seem to stop short at all ends, his would covered all parts of his upper body. The bottoms were more like pants length and had a pair of red boots to match.

"Master Conner it is mandatory." Alfred said while the boy just eyed the material suspiciously. "It is made out of an easy breathable material that can suppress you powers when needed. It will allow for mobility and endurance. Even though it is not strong as you, it is able to take a beating just like you." The butler continued as he just stared at the outfit.

"But won't it show my junk?" The boy asked as the butler just stood there, staring at him.

"If you are talking about the thing between your legs, no. But everything else will be visible."

Before the boy could ask another question, Richard enters the room wearing his nightwing suit.

"Hey Alfred Hey you're not wearing your suit." He gestured towards the boy who eyed him up and down. Observing the suit he was currently wearing.

"No offense but if it fits me like your suit? I don't think I would want to wear it."

"Come on! You would look so cool in this!" Grabbing the suit and holding it up in front of the boy, weaving it to at special effect.

Conner glare at the suit and then to the man holding it up then back to the suit. There just no way was going to wear that thing.

"It be fun~" Richard says in a sing-song voice.

"No, I don't even see why we have too. Aren't we only going to the tower to just introduce me to the other members? Don't almost all of them know what you guys look like while you're outside of your suit?"

"Yeah, but batman has this habit of 'wanting to keep our secret identities a secret'."

"Sounds more like a personal problem if you ask me."

Richard snickered.

"True but he just doesn't want everyone knowing he's a billionaire. People would be wanting to stay here as an alternative base or at least that's the story I was always told." He explains as he put his hand on his chin.

"Well you're all his teammates and he lets you all stay here."

"Yes, but we are also the children of the bat." A new voice countered.

They pair turn to the female standing where the butler once was. She was wearing a full body black suit. From her head to her toe she covers in it. It sported little bat ears like batman suit, a batman symbol also like batman suit and a cape that look like it had been taking off his suit. It basically appears like all black female version of batman suit with the mouth sew shut.

"Hey isn't that Helena old batgirl suit?" Nightwing said while Conner just stares at the girl.

"Impossible since she not from this dimension." Cass says in her usual neutral tone.

"True, but she came here in a batgirl suit. That looked awfully a lot like that."

"Barbara made it a while ago. I wore when I went on that mission with Kara and Tim to get Conner." She point toward the staring boy.

The eldest in the room just eyed her down. Which was hard since her eye holes bind in with the face mask, giving it the appearance that she didn't even have any.

"Is he okay?" She interrupted their little stare down to point toward the boy who was eyeing her even harder than her older brother.

The man turns to look at the boy to see his face straighten up when he realized that they were both staring at him. He got a glint in his eye as he realized how he could get Conner into that suit.

"Hey Bat-girl-"

"Black Bat." She corrected him.

"So you took the spot but not the title."

"Correct"

"Ok but don't you think that Conner would look dashing in this costume." He held up the costume that looked like a revamp version of superman with completely red bottom and no cape.

The man grin at her and awaited her answer. She looks at him and spoke with such clearness.

"No"

Nightwing's grin turns into a frown.

"Why not?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"It looks like a ripped off version of Superman's."

"It's supposed to be a sidekick version of his."

"But Conner isn't superman's sidekick." She pointed out frankly.

Nightwing was dumbstruck. This is when Conner decides to speak up.

"Where's Batman?"

"Batman, Supergirl and Red Robin left already to inform everyone of your arrival." Black Bat informed him.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Conner asked.

"Having a new member join the team is a big deal. We usually have to debrief the team on all the cool abilities you have and who your mentor is. It will get them a good aspect of what type of person you are and how you will contribute to the team." The team leader explained.

"Isn't that your job?"

"Yes, but since you're a special case, Batman had decided to do it for me."

Conner cocked an eyebrow at the word special.

"How is that?" He asked

"It's because of your heritage." Black Bat answered but when he was about to asked another question, he is cut off by Nightwing.

"Listen I know you may have a lot of questions but we need to get to the tower. You don't have to wear the uniform but I know what you can wear."

Add page break here

The teen look himself over in the mirror, eyeing the outfit he was currently wearing.

"You look good Conner."

Conner was wearing a black sweater of Nightwing with the Kryptonian insignia on it. Because of their build difference, the sleeves came back some, leaving ¼ of his arm visible. The gloves he were given end up having the fingers cut off, being his hands were bigger than Nightwing's. The pants and boots he were wearing came from his closet, so they fitted fine.

"I looked ridiculous." He said plainly.

"Ridiculous would be making you wear the cowl with that." Nightwing said as he turns to Black Bat. "So what you think?"

"It reminds me of someone." She says.

She observes him a little more as he turns around in the mirror and took a gander at himself. Soon the man joins in with her and starts to observe the teen as well.

"Now that I thing about it. He do doesn't he?" He adds in.

The boy stops looking at himself in the mirror and turns to the other too occupants in the room. When he does he notices both of them staring intensively at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." The both say at the same time.

"Well if that's settled we should really be going now." The oldest in the room said as he left the room with the other two follow behind him.

They made their way out of the manor into the forest and not much later into the town. Once in town, they jumped from building to building. Moving along the building fast enough before anyone could see them. Eventually they made their way to an alleyway with a payphone in it.

"Why is there a payphone here?" Conner asked as he glares at the construction.

"It's an old payphone that everyone seems to be too lazy to get rid of." Nightwing said as he open it up and got inside of it. He picks up the phone and dials some numbers in. Before it could even rang once he said something into the phone. Then there was a flash of light and he disappears.

"Hey…where he-"

"The team used it as a teleport." Black bat cuts him off as she pull out a sheet of paper and hand it to him. "Take this it has your code on it." She said she just into the phone booth, following the same sequences as Nightwing and then the flash of light.

Now it was just Conner standing in the alleyway by himself. He looks down at the paper which had a bunch of numbers and letters on. It really didn't make sense to him how this was posed to help him. Nevertheless he got into the phone booth and did exact like the others.

He press him set of numbers and letters in and right before the first beep he said the name that was written on the paper.

"Superboy?" He said questioningly right before he vanishes within the flash of light.


	9. The Tower

"B14. Superboy." A robotic machine voice said as the boy found himself in a tunnel.

"Who the heck is Superboy?" He says as he walks out of the tunnel and into a room with a bunch of hi-tech weaponry.

Before he could even get a chance to look around he was tackle by a white and red blur.

" ' .It'swhateveryonecallsmewheni' ' 'regetputnthesameteam." The blur seem to talk as fast as it could run. Not giving the teen a second to even decipher what it was saying.

"Impulse, I don't think he even heard a word of what you said." A male voice said from beyond the blur.

Conner looks to see a room full of people that he had seen on Oracle's computer screen. There was most of the team including Batman, Kid Flash and Red Tornado. But that still didn't explain the boy currently standing before him. The boy's outfit looked something like Kid flash but different in a number of ways. The color scheme and design were basically nothing alike. However the purpose and proper ability of the suit seem to allow wind resistant. This means he's a speedster like Kid Flash.

"Hello earth to Superboy." Impulse said snapping his fingers, bringing the teen out of his observation.

"Who's Superboy?" He asks looking around the room for said person.

"Well you are. You're the only person in this room with a Kryptonian symbol on your chest." Wonder girl answer as she pointed towards him.

He looks around the room again and realizes that his cousin wasn't here.

"She left on a mission with Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy. They're be back soon." Beast Boy said as he walks up to him.

"So is it true? Are you really a kryptonian?" The green haired boy asks with excitement pouring from his mouth.

The black haired teen scratches the back of his head and just nods.

"That's so cool!" They both said with stars in their eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He's just a kryptonian; we already have one of those." Wonder Girl said again with venom in her voice.

"Listen we don't have time for another Super-Wonder brawl. So let's not started out on a bad foot." Bumble Bee said to the blonde as the other was too busy answering the boys' questions.

"So can you fly?"

"No"

"How about used heat vision?"

"No"

"As long as he doesn't try to smash my face in like his cousin. We won't have any problems." The girl wonder says as she leaves the room to go find the boys in blue.

Bumble Bee just watches her as she head to the farther back of the tower. They youngest members of the team were still asking the newest member about his powers.

"Super speed?"

"No"

"Super breath?"

"No"

Both boys sadden as they had gone through almost every kryptonian power known to superheroes.

"We'll what can you do?" They said simultaneously.

"I can do this." The kryptonian teen said as he walk over to the black man in the chair and lift him up by the chair.

"Super Strength, wait I said that." Impulse says.

"Well technically it's not super strength but a mental ability that appears as it. He emits it from his body like how the sun emits heat. He can access it anytime he wants to, giving him the ability of super strength and invincibility." The man in the chair said. He looks down at Conner.

"You wouldn't mind putting me down would you?" He said as the kryptonian shook his head and put him down.

"So your abilities are like me and my sis." The green boy said.

"Yes, his powers are mental but there more of a…hands-on telekinesis. Tackle Telekinesis as it is official name." The man in the chair spoke again. "By the way I'm Mal Duncan and as I was told…" He stood up to his full height, coming up a little taller than the teen. "I'm the only person on the team who you chose not to hear about. So I guess it up to me to inform you what exactly it is that I bring to the team." Mal said as look Conner straight in the eye.

"I'm basically the team version of Oracle except I don't have long flowing red hair, I don't need to wear glasses and I would look terrible in a two-piece." He smirked at the last remark while the other just cocked an eyebrow. "That last part was posed to be a joke." The taller of the two said when he realizes the teen hadn't caught his joke.

"Conner!" A female voice said from a far. Both males turn to see three figures enter through the sky roof. It was Supergirl, Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy, returning from whatever mission they were on.

"So glad you're here. Mind if I show you around." Kara said once she was in front of him.

The male kryptonian just nod as the female took hold of his arm and being to drag him through the rest of the towers.

"So that's Kara's cousin." Miss Martian said as she watches the pair leave.

"Yeah, the kryptonian without any of the cool powers." Mal said returning to his sit in front of the computer.

"Yeah, Garfield told me when we came in. I hear he uses Telekinesis."

The two began to converse among themselves.

"I don't like him." Lagoon Boy said causing the other occupants in the room to turn towards him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey where did-"

"The bats go?" Kara said finishing Conner's question.

He just look at with the same confusion he seem to be giving everyone he met lately.

"The bats are everyone nickname from anyone who wears a bat symbol on their chest. They're in a meeting. They want to assign us all to squad. I'm not sure how they coming to this decision but I know they are trying to even everyone out. Most likely I'm not going to be on a team with you." She said dragging him into what look like a game room.

"But how you know that is what I was going to asked?"

"Because they're the bats, one minute they're there the next they're gone. Plus they are the only other people here who you know." The blonde answered his question quickly and with ease.

The room they were now in had a 42" flat screen television, a game system, four controllers with three currently being used, a bowl of chips and three other occupants. He remember the three people, they had all appear on oracle's screen. The girl had been in the main room when he first arrived. But the two boys she was playing with hadn't. He couldn't exactly tell who they were from the back of their heads but he figured the one with dreads was Static and the boy next to him was Blue Beetle.

"Hey guy did you meet our newest member."

All three players turn their heads to the sound of Supergirl's voice. Static was the first to speak.

"It's nice to meet you, dude. I'm static but at the current moment, I'm the guy kicking these two losers' butts."

"(Spanish for incorrect or wrong) I am the one kicking your butt." The Latino said.

"Well you may be kicking his butt but I'm kicking your butt. Which mean I'm also kicking his butt by extension." Wonder girl said as an explosion went off on the TV.

The three all broke out into a verbal fight while they tried to get their man in first place.

"They're going to be a while. It's best if we just leave the room." Supergirl said as she whirl on her heels and lead Conner out of the room. She led him to the room next to it.

"Here's the kitchen. It has a stove, a refrigerator, a table with some chairs and a telephone." She said last while holding it up.

"Why is there a phone in here?"

"In case we wanted to called someone."

"Why would we need to call someone?"

"Because some of us live here." Miss Martian said as she and Lagoon Boy entered the kitchen. "Me and Beast Boy to be exact."

"And sometimes me." Lagoon Boy said, glaring at Superboy who just gave him a confused look.

"Why is that?"

"Because neither me nor bb has a home to go back to. I mean I do have a home to go back to, but it millions of light years away. Can't exactly fly there." She said. "Plus I couldn't leave him here by himself."

"Oh there you are!" All four occupants turn to the female voice. "And I see you're already dressing like me." Black Canary said as she entered the kitchen.

"Black Canary?" Conner voiced as he just look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked with curiosity.

"I came to see my new protégé."

"Who's that?" Lagoon Boy asked this time.

"Well its Superboy here."

"Wait me?" Conner asked still confused.

"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok when I saw Superboy's new I thought to myself. "Looks like someone being taking fashion tips from a certain bird." Maybe it's just me but he seems to look like an edit female version of Black Canary's uniform. I mean where in DC comics does he wear gloves. I guess the sweater is just a black version of his winter suit. Everything else is young justice written all over it.
> 
> Oh and if you didn't know Dick is a Superman fanboy. Why you think he got by Nightwing now. It's the kryptonian dragon of darkness. His foster father is the DARK knight. It was too perfect for him not to use.
> 
> The Superboy uniform in the previous chapter is his Superboy suit. But sadly superman left before he could officially wear it. So he did the next best thing. He passed it on to their son.


End file.
